Pillars to Paradise Arc: Dance of The Duelist
The halls cracked and shook as the battle between Dakota and Aramis continued to take place. Clashing metal blades and heavy panting following as the blade clashes seemed to slow down. As if the two swordsmen were out of energy. "Aramis! Give up now while you still can!" Dakota took another attempt to try to change Aramis's mind, yet the walls glowing a lustrous blue with ethernano was a sign something was happening. And a gut feeling told Dakota it couldn't be good. Aramis took in a breath of the air as it thickened with ethernano, his pupils somewhat blank as he exchanged a glance with Dakota. "I'm sorry old friend, but I've come too far to turn back now." He extended a hand as a blue fire ball shot forward at Dakota. Already exhausted, Dakota swiftly swung the sword, parrying it and sending it flying at the ground next to Aramis. Dakota grazed the glowing blue walls, What is this.... That's all the Guild Master could think of as they observed the surrounding. "I'm sure you haven't seen this before." Aramis grazed the wall as well, looking at it with pleasure. "You see, due to the Paradiso Ritual, massive amounts of ethernano is being channeled into the magic circle. Sadly, young Chloe hasn't quite learned how to gather this much energy on her lonesome. So to assist her, we rigged the tower walls with pumps to channel ethernano to the circle." He let go of the wall and held his sword in preparation to continue the battle. "The walls glow with intensity because of all the ethernano. Simply put Dakota." Dakota let go of the wall as well, only one thing was truly on their mind at the moment however. "Why bring such a young girl into this. When you could've simply done it yourself?" Given the magic Aramis possesses, it was true. He should by all means be capable of doing the ritual himself. "I may have banded them together, thinking that I was going to fix this world for all of us. In order to retrieve the blade, I'll have to go through a portal into the world the Eternal Sabre was sealed. And the ritual is extremely draining, do you truly think I'd trust any of them to go and retrieve the blade for me." Aramis coated the sword in a vicious blue fire, "I truly want the power to reform this world, but it would be impossible to do it alone. Especially knowing that if the Magic Council didn't get on me for this, you'd come seeking retribution for me taking your beloved weapons." Aramis swung the blade in a vertical fashion, causing a blue fire slash to fly at his opposition. "After all, you stole them. So I figured that if they weren't rightfully yours, it was time I took them back!" Dakota swiftly moved to avoid the attack, seemingly vanishing from sight before appearing right in front of Aramis. They delivered a swift horizontal slash against Aramis. "You're correct, I did steal them. Only because what you all planned to do with them was absolutely ludicrous!" Aramis was too slow to react to the attack, taking the slash. He retreated back, clenching his wound and lifting his hand to see the blood which now spilled from his chest. "You don't understand greatness when you hear it! Mark my words Dakota Husam! MIDGAND WILL BE REVIVED!" He charged forward in a fit of rage, his sword going down in pure anger to Dakota's head. Dakota eyes went wide at the mention of Midgand, they knew all too well the power of the now deceased being. And it was too dangerous to allow him to be brought back to this world. Dakota performed a left strife and followed up using their leg to cause Aramis to fall. They pointed a blade at the man's nape. "Why would you want to revive that monster of a man! And how would retrieving the Eternal Sabre even assist you in the cause." Aramis attempted to get up, but stopped at the feel of the blade against the back of his head. "The Eternal Blade is just a piece of a puzzle to bringing back Midgand. It alone doesn't hold the power to reform the world. But Midgand does." "What do you even hope to achieve from bringing him back?" Dakota questioned in complete confusion. "My ideology has yet to change Dakota." The room seemed to flood with water. Dakota began to be lifted upwards as Aramis stood back up, as if unaffected by the water. "This world is sick, and it deserves to burn. Midgand will see it through." Aramis extended his hand forward in dominance, the water formed a spiral and blasted the wall apart, throwing Dakota out with it. Dakota stuck their sword in the exterior walls of the tower, using it to swing back into the floor beneath where Aramis stood. As they swung back in, they used the sword. And in a blink of an eye, the floor Aramis stood on crumbled and he come crashing down. Aramis fell down in mid-air, he took his sword and prepared to parry the charging Dakota. In mid-air, with nothing to push off of or build his momentum, he could only hope he could hold out. Everything happened so fast as Dakota crossed blades with Aramis. Almost instantly, images reminiscent of sword slashes appeared. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The two still seemed frozen in time, both on the back side of the other mid-air. Suddenly, time caught up as blood spewed from Aramis's body and his sword, Retribution, shattered. Aramis fell alongside his destroyed sword. The broken metal scattered across the ground, which had rubble from the crashing rocks and had been severely damaged due to Dakota's strike. Dakota sheathed their sword gracefully. They didn't turn back to look at Aramis as they kept their hand on their weapon. "If only you knew when you were outclassed. Even after all these years, you haven't gotten it into your thick skull." Dakota continued their march to the room where the Paradiso Ritual was being held. Already sprinting there earlier, Dakota knew exactly where the room was located. Aramis laid unconscious from the battle. "You could never beat me in a sword battle." Category:Storyline Category:Pillars to Paradise Arc Category:Fairy Tail: Road to Peace